


[Podfic] Embrazo - written by BlueSimplicity

by bravenclawesome



Series: Merlin Podfics by bravenclawesome [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Immortal Merlin, M/M, POV Arthur, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: Arthur notices Merlin’s arms.





	[Podfic] Embrazo - written by BlueSimplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embrazo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849746) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



> I am always open to story suggestions, so if you have any ideas for what I can record next (ideally under 1000 words, but I'll consider anything under 5000 words), please send me an ask on Tumblr at http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/ask.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

**Duration:** 00:17:22

**Size:** 16.7 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sjo22a2hwf35la1/Embrazo.mp3/file) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/RWUppyxCjmQ).  
  
---|---


End file.
